


I still need you

by GokuBlueGod3



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baysha is in this too, Best Friends, Drama in story, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, This story start when Bayley turn on Sasha in sep 20.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuBlueGod3/pseuds/GokuBlueGod3
Summary: Sasha and bayley were best friend but when a tragic happens it ended there friendship Sasha and bayley convince they don’t need each other but do they? Will they somehow trust each other? Will they be best friends again?
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Carmella, Bianda Belair, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I still need you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone it my first story so I like to thank you all for reading I would appreciate if you all comment on this after you read just to see how I did with my first chapter I’m already excited as it is lol anyway hope you enjoyed it look at end notes after you read and first off they will be flash back on how Bayley betray Sasha if you don’t want see it then look for the birthday hat like this 🎉 and you will see flashback end and story continue thank you.

(🚨🚨🚨)  
Medic: quick guys out her in the truck NOW we still have time to rescue her  
Medic 1: Her leg is all busted up she need go to hospital to get better look Medic: Something wrong with her throat and the head she need have better look ok let go.  
Sasha: (stuttering) T-t-t Thank Y-y- You  
Medic: Don’t speak you make it worse  
Sasha:....  
(When Sasha try get 1 of her hands up suddenly her hand fell down instantly and she was now unconscious)  
(Flash back)  
Cole: OMG NIA DID CROSS BODY TO SASHA AND BAYLEY  
Ref: 1...2...3  
Cole: NIA AND SHAYNA RETAIN  
(Nia and Shayna celebrated and was very exhausted but manage to make fun of bayley and Sasha and they left)  
(Suddenly medics came in to check on Sasha leg and her knee)  
(After 2 mins later)  
Sasha: Just leave me alone don’t touch my leg it brown fine  
(Medic then left)  
Bayley: Hey sasha want stand?  
(Sasha then nod)  
Bayley: Want slide over?  
(Sasha then nod again she just couldn’t wait till she and bayley go back to locker room to discuss there plan)  
(Well... not anymore)  
(Bayley hit Sasha with her leg and stomp on her again and throw her outside the ring)  
Bayley: Shut the he.. Up GET OUT HERE (and medic left again)  
Sasha: (I couldn’t believe it please tell me this isn’t real Ahhh)  
(Sasha was snapped at her thoughts when bayley slam her leg in steel steps and then stomp on it some more)  
(Sasha manage to get away from bayley and sit near the barricades but when she saw bayley eyes she immediately felt scare.)  
(When Sasha look at bayley eyes it look like she was about to kill her and think she murder someone and it very scary of how bayley reacting.)  
Bayley: DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT(claw Sasha eyes and did more beating in Sasha for few seconds and a min  
Sasha: (Crying) Bayley please why you doing this I never did anything to you  
Bayley: (Slammed Sasha head in mat) YOU DESERVE ALL OF THIS ALL OF THIS  
Bayley got the chair and put it on Sasha leg and said “Hope you like going away Sasha” But then Sasha kick bayley but bayley recover from it and did rose plant and then bayley crush Sasha neck from chair. Sasha was twitching a lot from being hurt and being betrayal and she can hear bayley muffle saying “This is always about you until today Sasha”  
🎉  
Flash back end  
Present time  
Suddenly Sasha open her eyes and it was so bright she hiss because of pain and the light  
Docter: Mrs banks nice to meet you glad you awake  
Sasha: so am I  
Doctor: Do you still have your memory?  
Sasha: (try Renember) Yes I do  
Doctor: ok good (write it down on his board)  
Doctor: ok so you were apparently got knocked unconscious Well technically when we got you here so we hook you up to monitor. So the leg Sasha your leg just got strained and a fractured bone if your friend had stomp on it it would been much worse and you might need surgery.  
Sasha: (sigh) well what about my neck.  
Doctor: It fine for right now but you need to hold that neck brace to try not move so much  
(Sasha was already about to cry First Bayley betrayal who saw her as her sister and then she might be out for few weeks maybe?  
Sasha: how long will I get back in the ring?  
Doctor: I say few weeks  
Sasha: Good  
Doctor: you can go now if you want we can run some test again  
Sasha: no it ok I think am fine  
Doctor: ok have a good day mrs banks  
(At Sasha house)  
Sasha: (crying) I can’t believe this how could bayley do this to me does she hate me? Did she blames me for our tag team title lists (in her thoughts)  
Sasha: Idk what to do while am on injured leave  
(Knock on door)  
Sasha: who could that Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys that end of chapter 1 give me your feed back on how I did and yes of course I will try improve my writing if you think something wrong with it. Ok if y’all can answer these questions I would appreciate it I love hearing your guys feedback. 1. Who you think knocking on Sasha door, 2. How should Sasha make her return to smackdown 3. Do you all like story?


End file.
